Many electronic devices, including smart phones, tablet computers, and laptop computers allow users to download and run applications. Examples of applications that can be downloaded include, for example, games, music, and news applications. Users can download these applications from an on-line store. These applications are popular with consumers in part because they allow a consumer to conveniently download applications of particular interest to each user. Content providers desire to display content targeted to the interest of the user (targeted content) within these applications. Displaying targeted content within a targeted application allows a content provider to send its targeted content to users of specific applications, which may have more interest in the specified content.
Content creators typically upload or digitally send their media to a content server to make them available for distribution as targeted content. This process can be complicated and time consuming inasmuch as there are many parameters and criteria that need to be met for proper ingestion of the media into the on-line stores.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and apparatus for generating targeted content configured to be ingested into a content server that can be operated in a simple manner.